


from black dust

by huntlaine



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntlaine/pseuds/huntlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is desperate. Sebastian is there. 4x07 AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	from black dust

Blaine really misses making out.

He misses the way slightly chapped lips feel against his smooth ones, the way guys grab his ass when he’s sitting on their laps, and how good the bulge of an erection feels against his thigh. It’s only been a few months since he last had sex, but his teenage hormones and the memory of having an equally horny boyfriend keeps him on edge. Which is exactly why he’s in Sebastian’s dorm room at Dalton and grinding his ass against the other boy’s crotch.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been thinking about this,” says the Warbler, smiling smugly when Blaine kisses down his neck and licks a stripe upwards to his ear before sucking slightly on his earlobe.

Blaine doesn’t know how to respond, so he just lets his hand wander to Sebastian’s crotch, squeezing the other male’s cock through his uniform pants, making Sebastian moan out loud and throw his head back painfully against the wall next to his twin bed. Sebastian yelps, and brings his hand up to soothe the painful throb in his occiput.

“Maybe we should lie down.”

Blaine stays on top of him as they lower themselves onto Sebastian’s bed, their lips connecting again and his hands reaching under the button down Sebastian is wearing, his fingers tracing his muscles. He reaches up to stroke Sebastian’s nipple, twisting the hardening nub between his thumb and index finger as he hears Sebastian’s sharp intake of breath.

“Take off your shirt.” Blaine whispers, and sits back on Sebastian’s lap, giving him enough space to take off his clothes. He can feel Sebastian’s dick rubbing against his ass, but he knows he’s not patient enough to get fucked today. His own dick is trapped inside his too tight pants, pressing against his zipper and leaving a wet patch on his boxers.

Sebastian hands shake too much to get the buttons open on his first try. Not wanting to waste too much time, Blaine slaps the other boy’s hands away and rips the shirt open. He doesn’t know what exactly has gotten into him, but it seems like Sebastian appreciates this little known side of Blaine, judging by the way he lets his hips thrust up. Blaine takes off Sebastian’s shirt with little help from the boy underneath him and throws the ruined fabric away, not caring where it ends up.

He attaches his mouth to Sebastian’s left nipple, sucking and biting until Sebastian is gasping out in pain. Sensing the other boy’s reaction, he draws his tongue over the abused nub soothingly before kissing it. Soothingly, Blaine licks and kisses the abused nub.

When he leans back to admire the dark purple bruise left on Sebastian he gets distracted by the other male’s’s face, flushed with his eyes closed. One of his hands is tucked behind his likely still-throbbing head, and Blaine wants nothing more than to suck him off, just so he could see his relaxed face morph into one of pleasure.

He situates himself between Sebastian’s legs and puts his hand on Sebastian’s cock. He looks up to see Sebastian biting his lip, his hands now gripping the sheets. Blaine begins to run his hand along Sebastian’s cock, stroking up and down and getting faster and putting more pressure on it with each second. When he began to hump Blaine’s hand Blaine pulls open Sebastian’s zipper and pushes down his pants and underwear, the other male’s cock springing free and bouncing up against his stomach.

Blaine takes a moment to just look at the other boy, his sinfully attractive body being almost completely exposed while Blaine hasn’t even taken off his sweater vest yet. His torso was full of beauty spots and freckles, something Blaine hasn’t really expected. Somewhere along the line he just assumed that Sebastian had the stereotypical porn star body. Blaine’s heart begins beating fast as he takes Sebastian’s dick in his hand, too dry to go fast. He thinks about spitting in his hand, but he doesn’t know if Sebastian finds it gross or unhygienic. Kurt freaked out the first time Blaine did it, and Eli would have probably gone with anything Blaine wanted regardless.

“If you want-“, Sebastian’s voice comes unexpected and a little out of breath “There’s lube in my drawer.”

Shaking his head, Blaine lies down on the bed, his cock squeezing between the weight of his body and the mattress. He keeps on stroking Sebastian while he presses kisses to the head of his cock, licking over it as a gush of pre come leaks out. One of Sebastian’s hands grips his head and pushes down, signaling Blaine to quit the teasing and finally start blowing him, but Blaine ignores it. Instead he lets Sebastian’s cock fall back onto his stomach, choosing to lick a stripe up from the base to the leaking head instead.

Sebastian’s moans makes Blaine’s whole body tingle, and he kisses down Sebastian’s shaft again. Blaine can feel Sebastian’s thigh trembling when he takes the other male’s cock in his mouth and sucks lightly at the head, and he takes it as a sign that Sebastian is close to coming. His hand finds Sebastian’s balls, and the Warbler’s hands is grasping his head and tugging on his gelled curls.

“I’m so close.” He whispers, thrusting his cock up into Blaine’s mouth, the tip hitting the back of Blaine’s throat. Blaine chokes slightly, and rolls his eyes at Sebastian’s eagerness. He takes his hands off Sebastian’s balls and pushes down on his hips instead, so he can get him off without accidentally being killed.

Blaine’s lips are throbbing and his jaw aches, but he’s determined to finish this. He takes one hand off Sebastian’s hip before wrapping it around his cock, stroking what he can’t reach with his mouth. He can feel Sebastian’s cock twitching at first, and the next second he’s coming into Blaine’s mouth, his come coating his tongue while he tries to swallow it all. He doesn’t succeed though; a few drops are gliding off his lips onto Sebastian, the droplets cooling rapidly on the boy’s skin. Blaine leans down to lick them up, his hand still holding Sebastian’s throbbing dick.

Sebastian’s hand finds Blaine’s head again, stroking through his now disheveled hair He tugs at them to get Blaine to look him in the eyes, then leans down to kiss his swollen lips, tasting himself on them. He turns around and takes Blaine up with him so that they are lying on their sides, and are kissing and touching each other. Sebastian undoes Blaine’s pants before pushing them down together with his underwear. His hand finds Blaine’s cock and starts stroking, and it is a little too dry but still unbelievably good after not having someone touch him like this for weeks.

Sparks of pleasure are running through Blaine’s body, and his cock is jerking in Sebastian’s hand. He knows he won’t last long as he had gotten too worked up by blowing Sebastian and seeing the boy spread out beneath him. Blaine’s kisses get distracted and sloppy, and Sebastian moves onto kissing his cheeks, down to his neck before sucking a bruise into the tender skin.

Blaine presses his face into Sebastian’s neck as he comes, his moans muffled against the other male’s body. Sebastian keeps stroking him, drawing out his orgasm until Blaine begins to feel oversensitive and has to push Sebastian’s hand away. They lie next to each other for a few minutes until Blaine’s come starts to dry on his stomach and Sebastian’s hand. Sebastian reaches over to his nightstand to get tissues, wiping his hand first and then over Blaine’s skin, which feels intimate all of a sudden.

Blaine gets up after a few minutes, puts on his clothing and leaves the room with a mumbled ‘bye’ in Sebastian’s direction, who just sleepily waves his hand in response before turning over.  His heart is still pounding when he starts his car, and he doesn’t know what to think of what just happened.


End file.
